edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy: A Double D movie
Ed Edd n Eddy: A Double D movie (or simply a Double D movie) is a movie that features Edd/Double D as the main protagonist, this movie also introduce some new characters. Plot The story begins with a man named Axel (Double D's former Principal) taking some kids on a field trip to the Musical Museum. While their, he showed them a statue of Double D, along with a girl (who is a cowgirl) and a boy (who at first didn't trust Double D). The kids want to hear the story Axel begins back at Peach Creek Jr. High, when he was once a principal at the school, and always annoyed at Ed and Eddy's mischef, but developed a bond with Double D. He asks Double D how he ever put up with his friends Ed and Eddy, and warned him about the visit of Percy, the famous kid of an unnamed school, Double D promises. Once Percy arrived, he immediatley becomes popular to everyone, even Ed and Eddy. This makes Double D jealous. When preparing for the welcoming party, Double D accidently bumped into the ice statue of Percy, this makes everyone to believe that he did it on purpose. Double D was upset, and Axel wanted to cheer him up, but doesn't know how. then Percy came to them along with his sister, Casey, he is the only one that knows of Double D's innocence, and gives the plane tickets to New York to Double D so that he can take care of his sister due to her having surgery, he also told Double D about a concert of the famous Electric Flame. Double D accept it and thanks Percy for it. Before saying goodbye, Axel gives him a necklace for luck, and tells him good bye and watched Double D leaving in the plane. When the plane landed on New York, Double D went to somewhere to eat, thats where he met Oliver von Hippo. He'd showed him to his restrurant, but when entering, Double D was not happy, all the waiters were females, and are all unhappy, but Olive showed him to his table. Olive then showed some rudeness and threats to the other girls, he picked by force. He'd forced Courtney, a young teenage cowgirl to take Double D's order. Once Courtney came to Double D's table, they both saw each other for a moment, but soon snapped out of it, then Courtney takes Double D's order. Double D asks Courtney her age age, she's 16, that shocked Double D and tells her she shouldn't be here, but Courtney had no choice, because of Oliver, then Oliver came and dragged Courtney back to the back, and beat her. Edd soon sneek in the back, where Courtney and the other girls where trying their same escaped routine, but failed everytime, but Double D has an idea to help. Once Double D hide when the restrurant closed, Double D tells them about the how the janitors sleep, so that they could get out easily. the janitors did fell asleep, that gives them the chance to escape, but Oliver knew about their escape and challenged Double D. But Double D said that he can't fight, but Oliver meant a dance off. Oliver was about to defeat Edd, when Courtney steps up and help him dance, the two easily defat Oliver. All the girls thanked Edd with hugs and kisses, and Edd told them to get to their home, but Courtney decided to joined Edd on his journey to the Concert, Edd had no choice, but to accept the childish cowgirl. But little do they know that Oliver had planned to follow them to the concert, with his four men, so he could destroy Edd. Meanwhile, back in Peach Creek, Axel and Percy were wonderinf how Edd's doing, just then Ed, Eddy, and the other kids came to them, and asked them where'd Edd go. Once Axel and Percy told them where Edd is heading and because of what happened, Eddy and the kids plan to go after him and him how sorry they are. They use a plane that Edd built and use it to fine Double D.(more coming soon, but you can edit if you want, I don't mind) Characters Main Characters Edd/Double D Courtney (New)(The cowgirl that I mentioned) Willaim (New)(The boy that I mentioned) Supporting Characters Ed Eddy Sarah Jimmy Kevin Nazz Johnny & Plank Rolf Axel (New) Lucas (New)(Minor) Molly (New)(Minor) Percy (New) Casey (New) Angelie (New)(Minor) Patrica (New)(Minor) Mr. Jackson (New) Drake (New) Sam (new) Brittney (new) Electric Flames Band (New)(Minor)(Main Purposed) Main Villains Oliver von Hippo (New)(The main antagonist)(And don't freak out, he's a hippopotamus, what are you gonna do) Slice and Dice (New)(Second Antagonists)(Also hippopotamus) Crusher (New)(Also Antagonist and Hippo) Big Shot (New)(Last Antagonist and also Hippo) Songs 1. Ed Edd n Eddy Song-Ed, Edd, Eddy, kids, Axel, and Students along with teacher 2. Its not my fault-Edd 3. Dance off-Oliver 4. To Reach out for my Destiny-Edd, Courtney, Willaim, Eddy, Ed, Kevin, Rolf, Johnny & Plank, Nazz, Oliver, Slice, Dice, Crusher, and Big Shot 5. No body Else but You-Edd and Courtney 6. Eye to Eye-Tevin Campbell 7. YMCA-Edd, Courtney, Willaim, Ed, and Eddy Mix 8. Live While We're Young-One Direction Category:Movies Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Adventure Category:Musical Movies Category:Romance